


Faberry: New York and New Haven Never Seemed So Far Apart

by emptyhanded



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Glee - Freeform, NC-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyhanded/pseuds/emptyhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Quinn and Rachel experience the difficulties of distance. This story is pretty much smut/NC17. More notes inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a collab with RandomRPstranger (Rachel) and me (Quinn) on omegle turned chatzy. Featuring G!P Quinn, pure SMUT. Some replies may be missing in each part, apologies for that and the slightly abrupt ending. 
> 
> Don’t like? That’s cool, you do not have to read.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters/show do not belong to us. 
> 
> Thanks RandomRPStranger for the awesome collab.

PART 1

Rachel: Hi, Quinn. Busy tonight? ;) -RBB*

Quinn: Only if it’s with you ;) -Q

Rachel: Mhm, where are you now? Back at the dorm? -RBB*

Quinn: Mhm, only thing left for you to take off is my underwear ;) -Q

Rachel: Oh, that’s very very convenient. I’m so wet for you, Q. Have you been touching yourself, too? -RBB*

Quinn: Having you as my girl tends to leave me with no other choice, Rae. I’ve been thinking of you all night. -Q

Rachel: The distance between New York and New Haven sucks. :( -RBB*

Quinn: I know :( Three weeks is way too long. My dick is craving your tight pussy right about now -Q

Rachel: As is my pussy for your beautiful cock. And I want to take you into my mouth after you finish pounding away at me like you usually do. -R

Quinn: You do love sucking my big cock don’t you, drinking up my come? I’d still be so hard for you after you gush all over me. -Q

Rachel: I’m addicted to your taste, Q. And I’m sure you will, and I do love it when you continue fucking me when after I’ve come back down on my high. Such a stud for a girlfriend, how lucky am I? -RBB*

Quinn: I’ll always make sure you feel you’re flying, even if I have to use my cock to help ;) What I love is cleaning up your swollen pussy after I tear it apart, you’re so sensitive, shivering as your hips buck even though you just came all over me, and you taste wonderful. -Q

Rachel: There’s no such thing as lesser than three orgasms with you, for which I’m grateful. And each one makes me crave you more and more. Can you imagine me in your bed right now, Quinn? Begging for your big, delicious cock? -RBB*

Quinn: Mmm, I can Rae, I can imagine your cum soaked red lips begging for my big cock teasing them. Your hips rocking against any piece of skin they can find because i’ve teased you to the point of desperation. Only then would I tear you apart, plunge into you so deep and hot every spot that makes you scream for more. -Q

Rachel: Ohhh, fuck, Quinn. It’s such a turn on to have you type out all those descriptions in such detail. How do you do it with just one hand on an iPhone? You spoil me so. ;) And yes, I would definitely be begging and wanting and humping myself to any available part of you. I’d squeeze you so hard when you do enter me, because my pussy is greedy and it won’t ever want to let your cock go. -RBB*

Quinn: I’ve perfected this having to be away from you, and the new speaking feature does wonders ;) Your pussy never lets me free, I love it. It’s like an amazing vice grip that keeps my dick hard and ready for you while I fuck you into the bed, making you scream my name. Your poor helpless clit would be begging for attention while I pound you. My tongue would have worked it up to twitching ;) -Q

Rachel: Ohh, I should get that, too, soon. It’s so hard right now. :( Your pounding never fails to spur me on and I try to match your pace. My clit would be at attention, hard and desperate, and if I was any less patient or less obedient, I would be rubbing it myself. Fuck, Quinn, do you think we could move this over to a call? I don’t want to need to clean my phone afterward. -RBB*

Quinn: You really do need to get it. I’m going to invest in this for you… And you must have read my mind, baby ;) About how I’d much rather be able to hear your whimpers when I tell you how i’m going to pound your pussy. How I’ll push so deep and so hard you feel me for days. Call me right away ;) -Q

Rachel: Rachel was knuckles-deep inside of herself as she received the response, and her free hand flew to immediately bring up the call option and put it on speaker phone as she laid it back on the bed. She was groaning as she went back to herself, pausing only when the call finally connected. “Hi, baby,” she spoke, almost breathlessly, lazily pumping her fingers back in again. “O-oh fuck, you can’t believe how utterly drenched I am right now.”

Quinn: Quinn lazily jacked herself off as the message was sent, slowing down only to answer the call and groan at the sheer tone of Rachel’s low voice. She’d missed this beyond words. “Hi love” Her hand continued its slow movements, stopping and squeezing her precome soaked head every so often. Her breath was staggered as she tried to speak. “You’ve got me so hard, babe. My dick is begging to pound you, it needs to fuck your tight pussy so bad. My hands can’t do it justice”

Rachel: Rachel groaned in response as Quinn’s voice filtered through the speakers, and she lulled her head backwards into the pillows as she quickened her pace, the soft wet sounds of her ministrations hopefully reaching the phone. “I want to feel you in me now, Quinn,” she moaned, holding her fingers still as she bucked up into them, “I’m up to three fingers and I still feel like it’s a poor substitute.”

Quinn: Quinn set her phone down on speaker and squeezed the base of her cock to keep from erupting at the desperation in Rachel’s voice. “Fuck, baby, you know your fingers will never compare. You need to add another. Pretend it’s my dick pushing deep inside of you and hitting that spot you love” She husked, her voice on a record low husk as she was beginning to move her precome soaked hand along her 8 inch shaft, she paused to spit in it and resume her actions. “Imagine how I’d stretch your tight pussy with my big cock, and leave you breathless with every hard thrust”

Rachel: Rachel chuckled breathless, and she did as Quinn instructed, groaning at the additional digit being taken inside her searing heat. “Oh shit,” she gasped, moaning as her legs instinctively spread further apart. The soft, familiar sounds of Quinn’s self-loving reached her and she whimpered, her mind’s eye imagining that Quinn was over her and thrusting hard as her hand did. “Maybe I should get that feeldoe…” She rasped, “What do you think?”

Quinn: “That’s right baby, spread yourself good for me” Quinn groaned at the thought of the question posed, hand momentarily pausing. Rachel getting pleasure from a tool that wasn’t her had her raising a brow, but it seemed so hot if she couldn’t be around. “Only if you get one that’s not a monster, because that is reserved for my dick in your pussy.” She breathed huskily, resuming her movements as she listened to Rachel’s strangled moans. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you? Having something almost as good as my cock tearing you apart, teasing you just enough to want more”

Rachel: Rachel whined as she flicked her fingers against her inner walls. “I would, especially when we’re talking like this.” she confirmed, letting out a long, pleasured moan as she hit a very nice spot, even by accident. “Shit, Quinn, I’d still be so tight for you.” she promised, “I just need something bigger than my fingers.”

Quinn: “You can make that purchase, then. We wouldn’t want to leave your pussy feeling so neglected. But for the record, you’d never be able to achieve my force.” She husked, letting a moan slip out as her movements picking. Quinn jacked herself off, free hand finding her smooth balls and palming them softly. Rachel’s moans were driving her mad. “Mm, I can’t wait to make you mine again, fuck baby i’m about to burst…”

Rachel: Rachel groaned at the jab and she squirmed around in bed, fucking herself into her hand. “Let go, Quinn,” She murmured, turning to stare at phone in question and moaning. “I’m not t-that, oh, far behind myself.” She stammered, “And next time you visit, we’re not leaving my room for at least a day.”

Quinn: “Cum with me, Rae” Quinn managed to say before her hips jerked erratically, waiting until she heard Rachel going over before she let herself go, soaking her hand and abs in ropes of cum. “Fuck, fuck..So good baby” She moaned out, pushing hard into her semi closed fist moving on her dick as it twitched. Once her breathing calmed, she groaned. “I’m booking the next damn train”

Rachel: “Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!” Rachel mumbled incoherently, a few other things as she felt herself convulse and drip down on her beddings. She rode out the rest of her orgasm through the phone, punctuated with loud moaning and whimpering as she heard Quinn reach completion on the other end. She laughed at the promise and she wiped away the sweat that accumulated on her forehead with the back of her hand as she brought her soaked fingers to her lips and tasted herself. “Can’t wait, baby,” she mumbled, letting her fingers go with a pop. “I miss that cock of yours so much if you couldn’t tell.”

Quinn: “I miss your tight pussy, feeling it clench around me when you come..I’d give almost anything to be with you now” Quinn inwardly pouted that she couldn’t be the one cleaning Rachel up, her dick falling limp in her hand signaling a night well spent, though it would be far from over had Rachel truly been in her dorm. “Right now I would be using my tongue to clean you up, have you whimpering for me.”

Rachel: Rachel chuckled, and let her hand wander back to her soaked folds, brushing her fingers through it leisurely. “I’d be so thoroughly fucked that it’ll be so sensitive to your tongue, babe,” She murmured, “You’d have me begging for a second orgasm right away.”

Quinn: “The curl works like charm, your poor clit would never have a chance but to obey” Quinn husked, trailing a finger over her cum covered shaft, she was still half hard, and it had been over a week. “I’d make you take it, my tongue all over your pussy while your hips fought to buck away, your whimpers would turn into moans in a minute”

Rachel: Rachel threw her head back, her middle finger rubbing furiously over her swollen clitoris, and she moaned loudly into the phone. “Damnit, Quinn, I just came and already you’ve worked me up into a frenzy.” She teased, parting her nether regions with her other hand and she arched off the bed. “Why can’t you be here now?” She whined.

Quinn: “Tell me to stop, then.I don’t think you can. You want me to much. You’ll rub that clit for me until you’re begging to stop” Quinn smirked at the sounds she was able to elicit from Rachel, each moan only fueling her cock to wake up again, and soon she could start slowly moving her hand. “I was serious about taking the next train”

Rachel: "Of course I can’t," Rachel muttered, then stared hard at the phone. "Like, literally the next one out?" She asked, hoping to not let the excitement in her voice show /too/ much. "That’s nearly three hours in transit," she chuckled, "Are you sure you’re going to make it here without being to tempted to touch yourself in public, Quinn?"

Quinn: “Three hours that bring me to the most worth it experience of my living years” Quinn chuckled, her movements keeping lazy as she looked at the clock. 7:30. She had about three hours. Off the bed in an instant and on the phone, she nodded though Rachel couldn’t see. “If you can make it, I can make it. We’ll see who caves first, my wet princess”

Rachel: Rachel blinked, actually having to pause in her rubbing as she heard the rustle of clothes on the other end of the phone. “You’re not actually, oh fuck, I’m already worked up!” She giggled, “Fine, I’ll share with your self-imposed torture, my Queen.”

Quinn: Quinn smirked at the phone as she pulled up her pants and boxers, having been naked from her shower earlier she shook her head to get her hair falling correctly again. “I’ll see you soon, little minx, don’t have too much fun without me” She husked teasingly and hung up the phone, finishing getting her clothes and packing a few essential items. Dressed in skinny jeans, her favorite shirt, and leather jacket along with comfortable boots she called a cab and head out. The ride to the train station was quick, and she was on the train within an hour. She text Rachel that they got moving, entertaining herself with her ipod for most of the ride.

Rachel: Rachel had kept to her word and stopped touching herself but refrained from moving up from the bed and instead lounged around as she browsed through her phone. She smiled at the text message she received from Quinn, and she chuckled as she thought of the blonde sitting on the train for the next couple of hours or so. Feeling a little bit naughty, she texted back, asking if the blonde had her copy of her keys with her and attached an impulsive selfie of what she was probably going to find when she arrived.

Quinn: Quinn shook her head, replying back instantly. ‘Of course I have my keys, because after last time I don’t want to show my dick off.’ The photo came in and she groaned, feeling the spark in her abdomen. ‘You better behave of you’re watching me while tied up’ She sent back, using her bag to cover up the more than obvious stir in her jeans, not before taking a picture and sending it to Rachel.

Rachel: Rachel laughed as she received the photo, and she leaned back against the plush pillows as she typed up her reply. ‘Ohh, please, I’ll be a good girl and behave.’ A little while later, she sent another text. ‘That looks awfully hard, Q, is anyone around?’

Quinn: ‘Got half a train car to myself ;) Good time to finish reading Divergent’ Quinn replied, using candy crush and music as a distraction from what her body actually wanted. She’d never live it down if she let this be a lost challenge. The conductor announced they were about 45 minutes out, it should be easy.

Rachel: She outed at the response, and she padded over to retrieve her charger as she plugged her phone in and then responding. ‘Remember the time we had an entire car to ourselves? Mmm, now /that/ was fun.’ She giggled, and sat back down on the bed, adding to the text, unable to resist teasing her girlfriend, ‘Haven’t read that one yet. Is that one more Twilight or Thirty Shades of Grey?’

Quinn: Quinn groaned inwardly seeing the message, knowing exactly what Rachel was trying to do but she wasn’t giving in when she’d made it this far. She waited to reply for another 20 minutes and smirked when replying. ‘I’m sure you’d enjoy that much more than me ;)’ She could have her own fun too, deciding not to mention her arrival and just get a cab to Rachel’s apartment. When she got there, she had her keys ready to let herself in, heading straight for Rachel’s room. “You’re just asking to be punished, aren’t you?” She husked when their eyes finally locked, making it to the bed in two strides.

Rachel: Rachel chuckled at the delay in response of the text. Either Quinn had deliberately ignored her last missive, or she had fun for a short while. The brunette groaned at the thought of the latter and was about to respond when she saw her bedroom door open and reveal a predatory Quinn, advancing to her bed with great purpose as she stood up to meet the blonde and giving her a kiss hello. “Depends,” She murmured, pulling back and licking her lips, “Are you in the mood to tie me up?”

Quinn: “Big time” Was Quinn’s only response before she leaned forward to kiss Rachel a second time, her lips quickly becoming an addiction. Quinn slipped her tongue into Rachel’s mouth without much warning, working to get her annoying clothes off. She backed them up and pushed Rachel onto the bed, one hand coming up to trap Rachel’s wrists as she rocked her hips. “You’re going to be begging all night long, babe”

Rachel: Rachel: “I could go all day like this, actually.” Rachel purred up at her girlfriend, smirking playfully at her as the blonde continued rocking into her. “I’m not begging this time around.” She kissed the other girl back for all that she was worth, a smug look on her face when Quinn pulled back almost breathless. She did groan in frustration, however, as she felt Quinn withdraw her cock and left her wanting. Rachel bit her lip hard, sighing as her stomach clenched with the wandering lips making their way downward. She could not help but wriggle her hips in response, her back arching, wanting to feel any sort of friction again between her legs. “Sooo bad,” she licked her lips, then tugged the bottom of Quinn’s lip into the warmth of her mouth. “Probably as much as you want to feel me squeeze you and clench around you.”

Quinn: “All day, huh?” Quinn smirked against Rachel’s lips, rocking her hips more firmly when her lip became trapped. “You’ve got nowhere to go, I might keep you here as long as I please” She said, unable to resist the temptation much longer, now positioning her cock at Rachel’s entrance to allow her to plunge inside. With a swift move of her hips she sunk down into Rachel, her cock sheathed by her warm and slick pussy. Quinn groaned at the feeling, kissing Rachel hard as they became one again. Already slick with sweat while they moved slowly, it felt like an eternity since they could experience this, and Quinn had no intentions of wasting their time any longer. “Fuck, so tight babe” She growled, hips picking up to a more steady pace. Her hand held onto Rachel’s tied wrists and occasionally flexed around them with each added thrust. “I missed this so much. Being able to feel the way your pussy clenches for my cock”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two (and final for this verse) of the smut drabbles done with the lovely RandomRPStranger.

Note: We were unable to save some parts of the chat so its out of sequence, shown by the line break below. There’s not much plot as it is, so it makes only a teeny difference. Sorryfor any problems because of this. 

Without further ado, 

PART 2

Rachel: Rachel opened her mouth to respond but moaned out loudly instead, shivering when Quinn barely gave her any warning as she entered her in one swift motion. “Fuck, Quinn!” She felt herself squeeze around her girlfriend—her legs and inner walls clenching greedily around her waist and cock—as her hands twisted and fisted at her bed sheets. It had been far too long and her pussy was adamant to feel every inch of that pleasurable intrusion. “I missed this, too. O-ooh, how’re you so big tonight?” The brunette whimpered against Quinn’s lips and she met her thrust for thrust, helplessly responding to the pace she set. “Harder, p-please, don’t hold back on me.”

Quinn: “I would never” Quinn groaned picking up her thrusts, now setting a heavy and deep paced rhythm over Rachel. “Take it, take my big fucking cock. You’re never going to be used to me, are you?” She grunted, the second her cock slid out of Rachel’s pussy, it was slamming right back in, finding the deep spots that made her love scream. Quinn felt it in her buttocks, the welcomed strain being heavily weighed upon them, along with her abs. The way Rachel clenched so tightly around her cock was maddening. She slid a free hand between them to find Rachel’s clit, wanting to maximize her pleasure as she pounded determinedly into her pussy, kissing her hard.

Rachel:Caught in the pleasure of Quinn pounding away at her with an increased rhythm, Rachel choked on her own moan as the blonde teased her already sensitive clit. It throbbed under the attention and the small girl could only buck wildly beneath her girlfriend. “F..fuck yes. T-take me like that, Quinn!” Her thighs trembled and the proof of her arousal dripped into the bedding whenever Quinn pulled out and her cries at being filled right after were drowned in the blonde’s mouth. Her fingers were definitely no match to Quinn’s delicious length. “Your…your cock’s s-stretching my p-pussy so…shit!…so well.” She stammered against Quinn’s lips, “I-I’m nggh..not too f-far away from coming, Q.” She could feel herself clamping around that member, her body shaking as she grew closer and closer to her release.

Quinn: Quinn could only respond with staggered grunts as her hips found a new rhythm, this one much deeper and thorough, almost in time with the way she rubbed Rachel’s twitching clit. She was feeling like never before in this moment, being one with Rachel in pleasure. “Fucking cum Rachel” At her words Quinn only encouraged Rachel to let go, whispering softly in her ear making sure to hit that special spot inside her girl that would maximize her pleasure, all the while moving her fingers on her clit, and leaving kisses on Rachel’s neck up to her lips where she kissed softly. “I’m about to fucking fill you up with my cum, I can’t take your tight pussy much longer”

Rachel: Rachel’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she dropped her head to the pillows, her lips parting to let out her heavy breathing and the occasional moan. A torrent of incoherent mumbling escaped her as well, and she writhed beneath Quinn, her legs locked securely around the blonde’s waist, her own hips rolling now in response to the more insistent pace and she flexed her hands against the makeshift restraint. She loved the fact that Quinn knew all of her secret points, and did not shy away from them at all during their lovemaking sessions. “Oh Barbra,” She rasped, almost breathlessly and hoarsely, against Quinn’s lips. She entertained the idea of squeezing the blonde’s cock a little bit more. “Just do it, Quinn, fill me up with your thick cum.”

Quinn: “Ohmmmgod” Quinn rasped hoarsely against Rachel’s lips, almost unable to last when Rachel did that thing where she encased her cock even tighter. “Take it Rach, take my hot fucking cum!” Quinn groaned and balls tightened up, signaling her release. Her fast moving hips began jerking erratically and she did as she said in one thrust, filling Rachel’s pussy with rope after rope of thick cum. She moaned with each jerk of her hips, finally able to still them after she emptied herself, obviously still hard as a rock, only letting up for a moment before she hit that spot again inside of Rachel. “Show me what you’re made of Berry” She managed to say between pants against Rachel’s neck. She loved the idea that Rachel, and every woman could go on for hours on end, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to take that for granted.

Rachel Berry: Rachel hummed low in her throat as Quinn jabbed into her in spasmodic movements, her own hips unconsciously moving against the other girl in an urging-almost-push-you-over-the-limit dance. She stilled when her girlfriend bottomed out completely and felt the telltale signs of completion from Quinn’s cock rearing itself for its release. Rachel shivered when Quinn finally did and the brunette felt those hot explosions deposit into her. “Fuuuuck.” She groaned, feeling her inner muscles clamp around the throbbing length and seemingly milking it for what its worth. “Mmm, so good, you’re making me feel so full.” Her heels dug into the Quinn’s back until the spurts died out to a trickle. She bit into the blonde’s shoulder hard and she fucked herself over and over in that particular mental debate. “Still so hard?” She whispered, teasingly, “Others might think that I’m not doing the best job.”

Quinn Fabray: “You’re doing” Quinn panted, getting distracted with playfully nipping her way up Rachel’s neck and keeping her hips slow and still “extremely well, it’s just that it’s been a while. You know how I am, shouldn’t be complaining because you get to enjoy the benefits” She finally said, pulling back so look into Rachel’s eyes…Slight mistake because what she saw in those dark chocolate brown eyes was pure desire and sex. “But if you’d rather be cleaned up” Quinn leaned down to kiss swollen lips as she pulled her hips all the way back, winking teasingly and let herself free of the confines that were Rachel’s pussy, moving her way down Rachel’s body.  
Rachel Berry: “Oh, I definitely am not complaining.” Rachel chuckled, then groaned as she suddenly was left empty and she mock glared at Quinn’s moving downward. “No.” She growled, bucking sharply to throw Quinn off and use the momentum to flatten the blonde out onto her back as she flipped them over, shifting her bound hands to loop her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulling her close as she straddled her on her stomach. Rachel smirked playfully then, sliding her soaked self across the smooth expanse of skin, and right over Quinn’s cock, groaning appreciatively. “I missed this, Q.” She murmured, “I need your cock so bad.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn Fabray, for the first time in a long time found her self at a loss of words. She could only growl and moan while rutting her hips up. Rachel Berry, her sex goddess of a girlfriend let her determined side out to play and this turned her the hell on. Seeing Rachel grinding across her stomach and not only soaking it, but loving every minute, made the journalism student nearly cream herself again. Quinn glanced up at Rachel wearing a smirk and her hands flung to her hips, moving them in a teasing rhythm while her blushing cock searched for anywhere to bury itself permanently. “Damn, Rae, you’re so fucking hot, grinding me like that, spreading our come around all over my dick” Her hips moved upwards, catching Rachel’s pussy entrance as it slid over her and slowly she moved herself inside. Quinn’s mouth fell open in a long moan, trying to imprint this feeling in her mind. “Show me how you ride my cock and maybe you can come again” She teased playfully, keeping her grip on Rachel’s hips as she shifted to kiss her.

Rachel Berry: Rachel rolled her hips around, deliberately delaying her riding her girlfriend’s cock despite Quinn’s urging, staring at the blonde lovingly before she responded to the kiss. Her hips remained defiantly still and she pulled back, kissing Quinn’s jawline soundly. “You feel so much bigger like this.” Rachel whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling every inch of Quinn—hard, thick, and deliciously pulsing inside of her. “Oh, fuck…” She was panting heavily by the time she allowed herself to move, sliding to and fro and then side to side, keeping Quinn’s entire length inside of her, moaning loudly each time the head of the cock brushed against a very sensitive spot. “S-shit.” Rachel opened her eyes and stared at Quinn again, biting her lip as she murmured, “I love that all of this is all mine, Q.”

Quinn Fabray: “Fuck babe” Quinn let her body fully enjoy every movement Rachel made, showing her appreciation in moans against her lips and the occasional jerk of her hips. She found Rachel’s eyes as she stilled her hips, keeping her hard length in the spot that had Rachel’s eyes rolling back, and gave her a slow kiss. When their eyes met another time, Quinn’s hands moved up Rachel’s abs to her chest, taking her time with palming her pert breasts and loving that she could feel exactly how much her girlfriend was enjoying the pleasure, it drove her wild. “I love that you are all mine, that your pussy treats me so well..” She told Rachel as she ran her palms over the starlets nipples, whimpering slightly when she felt a rush of warmth over her entire length. “That I can feel how fucking much you’re enjoying me” Quinn bit her lip, moving her feet to touch flat on the bed so her knees almost touched Rachel’s back, all the while slowly circling her hips in tandem with how Rachel moved her own, allowing her pussy to swallow her cock deliciously each time. “Shit..You feel so good”

Rachel Berry: Rachel’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she arched instinctively into Quinn’s hands, mumbling appreciatively over how Quinn was palming her breasts. She drew her own arms back, pulling at Quinn closer and upwards as she leaned back against her legs, grinding harder and more insistently against the blonde’s pelvis. She rocked her hips in response to Quinn’s earlier words, shifting her hips around and greedily squeezing her girlfriend’s cock. “You feel amazing.” She breathed, sliding her hips back slowly and chuckling as she focused on teasing the blonde even more. She could tell by her moans and the way that the delicious length as twitching inside of her that Quinn was enjoying it as much. Still, it was amusing to draw it out for as long as she could until someone broke and gave in.

Quinn Fabray: “Mmmmh” Quinn hummed in appreciation to the treatment she was given by Rachel, she was never one to disappoint and it only urged the journalist to sit back and enjoy as much as she could, continuing her conquest on Rachel’s breasts by leaning forward to capture a dusky nipple into her mouth. “You have no idea how good you feel, riding me like that” Quinn swirled her tongue around the nipple, her heart was pounding harder, almost as hard as her cock with every swivel of Rachel’s hips when she moved back, her face flush and she wore a smirk when some particular movements made Rachel squeak in the way she loved to hear. She moaned at the the friction on her cock, it was delicious. Warm, wet and captivating at the same time, it made her head spin. “So fucking perfect” She husked, she’d treat Rachel like the princess she was, after she let the starlet have her fun riding her teased and blushing cock.

Rachel Berry: Rachel threw her head back as Quinn caught one of her nipples in her warm mouth and she jerked sharply on her lap. “Probably as good as you feel inside of me.” She panted, continuing to roll her hips around teasingly. “Do you like this, Q? Me grinding on you?” She whispered into the room, pressing herself more fully against Quinn’s mouth. “Or would you rather me wantonly riding you?” She asked, lifting her hips slowly and pulling back, moaning at the knee-tingling sensation of sliding Quinn out of her hot cavern before eagerly slamming back down, unable to part from the cock for too long.

Quinn Fabray: Quinn’s hips shifted with a groan, trying to capture any essence of Rachel the position allowed, her cock hungry for something more. “I love anything you do to me, baby doll” She smirked up at Rachel as she nibbled on her opposite nipple, gently sucking it between her lips, rocking her hips with more determination as the sensations became even more pleasurable. Her cock was aching now for something more, twitching and pulsing hard inside of Rachel each time she allowed it back inside of her. Quinn looked Rachel in the eye and held her hips, cock rutting up against her as it slid out to rest up and down, as close to leaking pre come as she could be without bursting. “Fuck me, baby, I need it so bad”

Rachel Berry: Rachel moaned out loud, and, unable to help herself any longer as Quinn’s words washed over her, she began to set a quick pace, bouncing on Quinn with abandon as she settled her arms around the blonde’s shoulders for leverage better. “S-shit,” she hissed, pushing herself back and forth along her girlfriend’s shaft, feeling the precum trickling out made her all the more determined to make the blonde sweat. “Oh-mmngh. Do you like this, Q?” She rasped, clenching her inner muscles to squeeze Quinn a bit more, and she worked her hips and she ducked her head down to look at herself taking Quinn entirely. “You’re filling me so deeply and so big… oh fuck, look at that.”

Quinn Fabray: “mmmh, ohgod” Quinn moaned breathlessly now, the feeling of Rachel’s movements almost too much for her to handle, almost. The way Rachel’s pussy took in her cock was like a drug she never wanted to quit, the warmth and friction her forever addiction. “I love watching you ride my cock, you take it so well” She responded huskily, Quinn could feel the tension and sheen of sweat building in her body, her abdomen flexed as she moved with Rachel, moaning and groaning as the pace began to quicken. “Shit, we look so fucking good, look at that, my cock fits so perfectly inside of you. Does that feel good Rae?” She looked down again and groaned at the site of her soaked cock sliding in and out of Rachel’s pussy, faster now like it was a part of her, wanting, needing more, showing its appreciation with a continual flow of Rachel’s juices.

Rachel Berry: Rachel gasped for breath, feeling her arms beginning to quiver as Quinn moved along with her and fucked her harder in the process. The brunette slammed down against her upstrokes, and she could feel her orgasm draw nearer. “Fuck yes,” She managed out in response, through the rhythmic slapping of skin and guttural groans and whines, so lost in the sensations that she couldn’t tell who uttered what anymore. “Don’t stop talking,” she mumbled, pulling Quinn into another kiss—albeit sloppier this time as she kept up with their frenzied pace. “Tell me just how you want me and I’ll tell you how much I want you to fill me up until you can’t anymore.”

Quinn Fabray: “You want me to tell you exactly how much I want you, crave you?” Quinn let out a loud moan against swollen lips as Rachel found that certain spot on her member that was always extra sensitive, her hips moving faster now with a renewed mission along with Rachel’s. Her hand found its way between them and she used her fingers to circle Rachel’s clit, groaning at what it made the girl on top of her do to her cock. “You have no idea, how good you feel when you clench around me, how it feels when I play with your clit while I pound you. So damn amazing. And when you come,” She lost her breath in that moment, eyes rolling back a moment at the way Rachel’s pussy seemed to register what she was saying. “When you come, tight and hot around me, soak me with your hot juices, It makes me want to give you a million more orgasms”

Rachel Berry: Rachel threw her head back and whimpered desperately, feeling herself tighten greedily around Quinn’s cock. The blonde’s words had turned her on even more, and she had a hard time believing such a thing was possible even though she felt herself practically dripping and gushing down the other girl’s length. “Fuck it,” she mumbled, distractedly, gripping and threading her fingers into Quinn’s hair, and riding her in earnest. “Harder!” She rasped with a light laugh, “Work those hips with me.” The brunette flexed her thighs and rutted against Quinn, loving the feel of the other girl’s hand on her sensitive nub. “Ah! So, so close.” She sobbed, stammering over her words now. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn growled out, picking up the pace of her hips to meet with Rachel’s eager thrusts. She took charge, angling her hips to bury her cock that much deeper, that much better inside of Rachel. The pace was unrelenting as Quinn found new energy, rubbing Rachel’s clit in time with her thrusts, slowing just to feel that clench she craved around her cock. “So fucking good, not gonna last, you’re so god damn tight” Quinn rasped when she felt the tell tale signs of Rachel teetering on the edge, she herself feeling the tightening in the base of her cock that only Rachel could make feel this good. “Come with me Rae!”

__________________________________________________________________ Missing ______________________________________________________________

Rachel Berry: Rachel smiled and pulled away from the kiss, lifting her arms up and holding her bound wrists in front of Quinn, asking her to remove the scarf. She soon placed her head against the blonde’s shoulder, basking in the sweet afterglow of their lovemaking as she stayed astride her girlfriend, loving that Quinn was still inside her. “Three weeks is still too long.” She pouted with a chuckle and tugged at Quinn’s cheeks playfully. “We’re not leaving tonight. Or tomorrow. I fully intend on making the most of the time with you here.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn wore a satisfied smile as she untied Rachel from her ties, smiling lovingly and stroking down her back as they settled, chuckling as Rachel pouted at her. “Rach, if I had it my way we’d stay here for the three weeks, and only make necessary breaks so we could shower and I could make you dinner” As much as she craved being with Rachel, she craved this the most: Intimate and relaxing time spent together in comfortable silence, playful conversation with one another. Her cock though soft now, still warm and buried inside Rachel may have something to do with it. “At least I picked a Friday this time instead of Tuesday”

Rachel Berry: “Thank goodness for small favors…” Rachel murmured happily, finally able to flex her wrists and dropping her arms to snake them around Quinn’s waist. She snuggled into the blonde, and exhaling softly. “As much as I love staying like this, think we should clean up?” She scrunched her face, glancing down at their joined fronts and lifting her hips a little to pull away to see a bit of their combined cum leaking oue. She licked her lips at the sight and sighed softly. “I don’t want a repeat of the time we exhausted ourselves to sleep and it was difficult to pull away the next day.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn mentally pouted at the prospect of having to untangle herself in any way from Rachel, holding her tighter but shivering at the thought of what happened last time. It was like glue, messy and not at all helpful. She let out a soft breath, and kissed Rachel’s head. She waited a few more moments, basking in the warmth that was Rachel and smirked. “First one to the shower, first one to get off” Quinn winked, physically plopping Rachel down on the bed and bolting in all her glory to the direction of the bathroom.

 

Rachel Berry: Rachel blinked after Quinn, then laughed as she drew herself to sit up and cup herself to keep as much of their juices in as she followed the blonde to the bathroom. “You dork, I almost spilled some on the carpet.” She teased, taking a seat down on the toilet and smirking at Quinn. The actress smirked then, tilting her head, “And I still haven’t sucked you off, so I don’t mind you getting off first.”

 

Quinn Fabray: Quinn got the water on in the shower and turned it to hot, smirking when Rachel walked in pretty much covered from the waist down in their combined juices. “Good, you’ll have a constant reminder of our lovemaking” She winked, moving to bend and kiss Rachel, reaching for her hand, showing her the way once she got the large shower door opened. “After you, gorgeous girl”

 

Rachel Berry: Rachel chuckled, even as the entire bathroom soon filled up with steam, and she followed Quinn’s directions to step into the shower safely. She was still dripping as she shifted towards the running water, moaning at the feeling of the hot water on her skin and she leaned on her hands against the wall and bent her head forwards. “Mmmm, the water’s amazing on my muscles after that workout.” She teased over her shoulder. “Don’t you think so, Q?”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn licked her lips when she was met with the site of a completely wet Rachel, the droplets of water running down her body an erotic site in itself. To add, she was flushed pink from the temperature of the water and her eyes were dark as night. “Mhmm, it’s wonderful, almost as good as your hot pussy” Quinn found herself nodding automatically, she’d do it to anything Rachel suggested these days. She joined Rachel in the hot water and hissed in pleasure, kissing along Rachel’s shoulder.

Rachel Berry: Rachel let her head lull to the opposite side where Quinn was kissing her and she hummed contentedly. She reached back and tangled her hand into Quinn’s wet locks, using her other arm to hug her backwards and she let out a quiet moan as she pressed her back flushed against the blonde. “It’s even more wonderful when you’re like this.” She teased, playfully bumping her hips back against her girlfriend’s.

Quinn Fabray: Quinn licked her way up Rachel’s neck and kissed her ear, moving her hair back to the opposite side to give the same treatment to the other. She let out a quiet growl when her cock found its way between Rachel’s cheeks, met with almost unbearable warmth. “Fuck, you’re soaked, and it isn’t from the water” She husked into Rachel’s ear and swirled her tongue along the shell, fully knowing it was one of her special spots, pushing her hips lightly into Rachel which caused her to be fully pressed against the shower wall. “Your pussy is like hot silk, begging to be fucked”

Rachel Berry: Rachel groaned as she got pushed into the wall and she leaned heavily against it, feeling her knees weaken with Quinn’s cock finding its way iin between her soaking folds and at the way the blonde’s tongue was teasing her ear. “I thought we were supposed to clean up.” she murmured, though her tone was far from complaining. The brunette loved Quinn taking control and they have never done it in the shower before so it was all very much a win-win situation. She clenched her thighs together and trapped her length and teasingly rolling her hips forward and moaning, “You’re so hard again, Quinn.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn responded by nibbling on the spot behind Rachel’s ear, leaving her mark and grinding her hips towards the hot cavern that was Rachel’s soaked pussy. “You do this to me. Do you feel it? How hot I am for you, how hard my dick is from one look at you?” She husked, continuing her journey with her lips down Rachel’s neck, kissing and licking the expanse between her neck and shoulder for a little bit. Quinn’s hips worked harder against Rachel, her cock still insistent on burying itself in its favorite warm place. She teased Rachel with her slow movements, deliberately grazing her entrance at the same time her teeth gently bit down on her shoulder.

Rachel Berry: Rachel shivered and tugged at Quinn’s neck, her fingernails digging lightly into wet skin. “Fuck, almost as drenched I get whenever I think about you, babe.” She chuckled, panting heavily at the playful bite. She arched her hips into the blonde, exhaling heavily as she felt the head of Quinn’s cock nudge past her pussy lips and where she wanted her the most. “Such a tease even after two rounds?” She chuckled, almost breathless, “You’re a mean one, Quinn Fabray.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn chuckled lightly at her words, pulling her hips back enough for her cock to be almost completely removed of contact. “Can you blame me? I love watching you squirm and beg for my cock as much as you like how my cock begs for you” She murmured against the wet skin of Rachel’s ear, tongue peeking out to lick the shell as she pushed forward, slowly sliding her cock where it most wanted to be inside Rachel. “I can’t get over how tight you are, squeezing my cock so good” Quinn groaned out, her forehead now resting on Rachel’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath from the dizzying feeling.

Rachel Berry: Rachel’s breathing speed up as Quinn teasingly pulled her hips back, and she had to keep herself from groaning out her disappointment and she pushed her hips back, seeking Quinn’s cock. She moaned out loudly, though, as she felt it slide inside of her and she shivered at how the pouring water made the sensation all the more intense. “Fuck, Quinn!” She gasped, her arms tensing in front of her as she bucked against the taller girl’s hips. “I love how much deeper you get when you take me like this.”

Quinn Fabray: “I love how much more you can take me this way” Quinn moaned out when Rachel began moving with her, the sheer constriction on her cock causing it to twitch and leak inside of Rachel’s pussy. “Fucking shit, you feel so good” she murmured into Rachel’s ear, picking up the pace of her thrusts moments later, unable to stop the undeniable need to gain any type of friction. She gripped Rachel’s hips and moved her for each thrust, kissing and gently biting her neck, groaning out loudly at the increasing tightness she was awarded because of it.

Rachel Berry: Rachel mumbled out incoherent murmurs as she felt Quinn coming a little inside of her. Her mouth parted as the blonde seemed to thrust into her faster, harder, making use of her hips to pull her into each pump as she felt teeth nip at her neck. In response, she slipped an arm upward and she curled it around Quinn’s neck, letting herself feel the way her girlfriend was moving inside of her and the wet slapping sounds of their skins meeting thundering inside the acoustics of the bathroom.

Quinn Fabray: “Take it, take my cock Rae! Fuck!” Were the last coherent words Quinn could manage to say. She let herself get lost after in the feeling of Rachel’s tight hole squeezing her towards orgasmic bliss. She lasted a few more long minutes, sinking deeper if possible with each of her fervent thrusts, “Fu-fuck!! Gonna come so hard” she was panting hard as she tried to kiss Rachel, only succeeding for a moment before she exploded inside of her.

Rachel Berry: Rachel groaned, rubbing her ass back against Quinn’s front as she felt the blonde stagger in her thrusts. “So good, Quinn.” She kissed her back, sloppily, and when she felt the twitching cock inside of her tense and spill inside of her, she let out a hissed out a long drawn out “/Yessss/,” as she gripped the back of Quinn’s head tight and held her flush against her. “Fuck, Quinn,” she muttered and began chanting her girlfriend’s name over and over again as she continued her bucking back against the blonde, desperate to reach her peak as well. “Give it to me, fill me up just like that.”

Quinn Fabray: “Fuck, Rachel!” Quinn hissed in pleasure. She listened to Rachel’s breathless words, filling her up with hot ropes of come following each thrust, until she was sure of being emptied. She slumped slightly on wobbly legs, making her cock push deeper inside of Rachel and in turn she shivered despite the sauna they were surrounded by. “Mmmungg mm” She mumbled against Rachel’s hair and shoulder, hips finally slowing themselves down and she pulled Rachel back from the wall enough to slip an arm in front of them, blindly searching for the starlet’s clit, wanting to give her the same pleasure but succeeding in teasing more than anything because of the angle.  
Rachel Berry: Rachel whimpered and bucked against Quinn’s hand, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt herself draw closer and closer to the edge but not quite there enough to really cum quite yet. She could feel herself be filled up quite nicely with Quinn and her juices, and it made for that nice, wet, squishy feeling as she rode against Quinn’s softening length and saw some of the cum slip through Quinn’s fingers and down her parted legs. She was whining softly now as she felt herself at the precipice but not quite able to just go over it. “Quinnnn…”  
Quinn Fabray: Quinn realized in another thirty seconds that she was not helping Rachel much, and decided to fix that. “Turn around” She husked in her ear and carefully slipped out of her, softening cock probably not much help to the situation. When Rachel did turn around, she got down and winked up at Rachel. “Lift your leg” She licked her lips at the site of her dripping pussy, unable to wait before she set to work

Rachel Berry: Rachel shivered as Quinn pulled out from her completely, and she whined as she instantly missed the feeling of being filled up. She leaned back against the shower wall, looking down at Quinn as she hoisted her leg over the blonde’s shoulders as asked and she moaned out loudly just as the blonde went to work on her clit. “Fuck!” She murmured, throwing her head back and slamming it hard against the tiles. “Oh fuck,” She groaned again, not quite minding the dulled pain at the back of her skull and she arched her hips into that delicious mouth. “We taste that good.” Rachel managed out to correct, smirking as she stared at Quinn, the sight of her lapping up and playing with her pussy turning her on quite easily.

Quinn Fabray: “Mmmmh” Quinn hummed against her second favorite place to be, doing her best to give Rachel the best pleasure. Her tongue swirled around Rachel’s engorged clit, slipping lower to breach her entrance and she added two fingers along with it, loving the sounds she could elicit. “So good, fuck baby” She groaned, fully enjoying making her girl feel good. She nosed at her clit as her fingers and tongue, moaning against her searched for the spots that made Rachel see stars.

Rachel Berry: Rachel moaned loudly and rolled her hips down to meet Quinn’s thrusts. Her hands went to the back of the blonde’s head, gripping tightly as she fucked herself on her mouth and tried to keep up with her girlfriend’s eagerness and now failing to do as she felt herself reach the remaining stretch to her orgasm. It had been a while since she had last ridden Quinn’s this way, and as her eyes opened to watch her devour her, she was going to have to make this into a regular thing somehow. With a gasp at feeling the blonde’s nose grind against her swelling clit, she felt herself fall and gush out, hard and fast as she convulsed at her ministrations.

Quinn Fabray: Quinn was almost in heaven as she basically devoured Rachel’s pussy, each sound she elicited only spurring her on to do better, to push Rachel over the edge and earn that gush of juices in her mouth. She groaned as Rachel’s grip tightened and she could feel the way her walls did the same, and Quinn never let up. She replaced her tongue with a third finger and lapped at Rachel’s clit as she felt her going over, moaning as the gush of wetness reached her and she never let up on her pace, letting Rachel ride it out as she pleased.

Rachel Berry: Rachel felt herself start to shake a bit as she pressed herself further against the wall as she rode out her orgasm well into a second one, grasping at Quinn desperately as she came again around those fingers. “Fuck,” She muttered breathlessly, tugging her girlfriend up and pressing herself against her when she did. She kept the intimate embrace as she pushed the blonde against the adjacent wall, back under the spray of the shower, and kissing her soundly. “We probably should turn off the shower,” She teased, nuzzling her nose against Quinn’s.

Quinn Fabray: Quinn hid the pout when she was pulled away from Rachel’s still convulsing pussy, and groaned at the feel of their naked bodies together again. She returned the kiss with passion, nipping her lip as they broke it, shivering a bit from the coolness of the tile. “We almost cleaned up this time, almost” Quinn chuckled in a smirk, reaching to turn off the water and kiss Rachel happily, wandering hands roaming down to squeeze her ass. “What ever will we do with ourselves now, baby?”

Rachel Berry: Rachel chuckled, her eyes still dark with desire as she stared at Quinn and moaned when she felt those hands close around her ass. She trailed her own fingers up and comb through the wet locks of blonde hair. “Well,” she bit her lip, using her free hand to tease down the toned abs. She smirked and wrapped her fingers around Quinn’s length and gave it a teasing tug. “You could take me from behind again.” She suggested pulled herself away and out the shower stall, hand still leading them to the sink, her hands firmly latched around Quinn’s cock and pumping teasingly. “In front of the mirror this time.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn followed as she was tugged out of the shower and quirked her brow as Rachel’s hand moved from her abs down to her cock, squeaking as it was slowly stroked and didn’t take more than 3.5 seconds to stand at attention for Rachel. Her words caused Quinn’s eyes to darken, rolling back a moment and she pushed towards the hand giving her the friction her insistent cock craved. “Fuck babe, you don’t have to tell me twice” She husked, pushing Rachel against the sink and looking at her eyes in the mirror. Her cock found its way between Rachel’s cheeks and she let out a low moan, lightly rocking her hips to create teasing friction, eyes still locked om Rachel’s. “This what you want? My dick pounding you from behind, making you scream?”

Rachel Berry: Rachel chuckled, smirking, as she looked at Quinn through the mirror and very teasingly pushed her hips back against Quinn, humming at the way her cock was rubbing the underside of her still throbbing clit. “As long as you make me cum this time, baby.” She teased, letting out an almost exaggerated erotic moan as she continued to rub herself along the hard shaft. She brought her hands to her breasts, teasing herself and putting a show on for the blonde through the mirror as lazily ran her thumbs around her nipples in circles. “You came too quick earlier,” she said sadly, enjoying the way that she knew was pushing at Quinn’s buttons, “You had to resort to eating me out was well and good, but I would have loved to come around your big cock.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn quirked her brow when she noticed the game Rachel was playing, letting out a growl at her teasing shade. She licked her lips watching Rachel play with her own breasts. “You act as if I’m Noah Fucking Puckerman who will leave you frustrated and dry. I should spank you for being unappreciative” She teased right back, not wasting her breath and entering Rachel in a swift motion, biting back another growl. “Oh, it seems that you are far from dry, perhaps you’ve been too satisfied, my love” She knew exactly what to say, and how to say it, she if anything taught Rachel this whole game.

Rachel Berry: ”Noah wouldn’t be as big, no matter what he claims.” Rachel said in retort, cheekily, before groaning loudly at the sudden intrusion and she felt her inner walls clench around the entire length. “I’ve been a good girl, though,” she shuddered, and her eyes rolled upwards, feeling Quinn sink into her deliciously. “Taking your big cock like this, even though it seems you barely fit.” She moaned out loudly, canting her hips backwards to get Quinn to move. Having the blonde growl into her ear was such a turn on and she could feel herself get even more turned on. “And taking all of your cum into my tight pussy as you come into me again and again. Fuck, Q, I’m fucking burning for you to just pound away at me.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn smirked at Rachel’s words, running her hands down to cup Rachel’s ass and squeeze the tanned flesh. “I suppose, you have been a good girl” Quinn murmured, rolling her hips each time Rachel’s pushed into hers, effectively trapping her willing cock,making her moan lowly. She pushing Rachel’s hair out of the way to gain proper access to her neck, nibbling her way over the sweet skin there when her hips pulled back with more force, fully burying her aching cock in Rachel’s hole. “You’re so good, so fucking tight around my cock, I love pushing into your pussy, feeling you stretch for me” She husked, punctuating her words with kneading Rachel’s ass and sinking her teeth gently into her neck, leaving a small mark. “And now, i’m going to make you scream” Quinn’s pace picked up upon finishing her sentence, thrusting deliciously and purposefully into Rachel’s pussy.

Rachel Berry: Rachel groaned out aloud at Quinn’s responses, feeling her inner walls clamp around Quinn’s cock, even as she moved and assisted with Quinn in her thrusting. She felt her backside be toyed with, and she rested her entire weight onto her arms as she watched Quinn from the mirror. “You stretch me so well, Quinn. It feels like you’re tearing me apart.” she purred, and let out a rather loud moan as the blonde started to really pound at her and she could not keep her feelings in. “Oh, oh, ughhh, fuck yes, Quinn. Don’t let up. Fuck me just like this.”  
Quinn Fabray: ”Yeah, you like how I pound your wet pussy? Stretch you with my big cock?” Quinn let out in a husk, lightly spanking Rachel’s ass cheeks in time with a few of her thrusts. “You better fucking take it, and cum all over me this time” She added with a groan as one particular thrust left her cock feeling almost trapped when she pulled her hips back. So. Fucking. Tight. It was maddening. She could feel the twinge in her abs as she worked them, but her pace only picked up, now really giving it to Rachel, fast and hard like she knew the girl loved. She panted into her back, angling her hips to be able to push her cock deeper, working to hit that spot inside Rachel.

Rachel Berry: “Ohminggrh, Quinn" Rachel yelped, "Fuck, yes! Fuck my pussy like that. More, harder—fucking give it to me as hard as you can, Quinn." Her sentences were punctuated with swearing and dirty talk, even more so than usual, and she was shamelessly slamming back again Quinn, her wet walls constricting around the blonde’s cock and squeezing deliciously with each spanking that her girlfriend gave her. Her breathing staggered, her eyes staring right at Quinn as her length continued to brush against those pleasurable spots. She whimpered then, her backside bucking up, and soon she screamed into the sink. "I’m coming, fuck, I’m coming!"

Quinn Fabray: “That’s it, take it like my little slut!” Quinn growled out, increasing her pace by a fraction and continuing to spank every other thrust, she enjoyed what it was doing to Rachel, and her cock. She could feel the difference in the pleasurably unbearable tightness and let out a moan as Rachel came around her, never stopping or hindering her thrusts. She kept angling her hips in order to hit that spot as Rachel contracted around her, eyes rolling back as the gush of warmth soaked the both of them. “Fuck, give it all to me! You’re not done yet” She husked, giving Rachel another light spank.

Rachel Berry: “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Rachel let out, whimpering, even as she flailed against the bathroom counter. Hearing such things coming from her normally sweet and romantic girlfriend usually got her going. She did certainly love it when Quinn let the HBIC out to play…sometimes. Even now, as she expected the blonde to slow down after her orgasm (as asked), and still the other girl was not letting up. Rachel moaned loudly, her breasts pressing against the marble counter top, the cool smooth texture a stark contrast to the hot-bodied man halding her from behind. It was so easy put her back to the edge, spasming again and writhing against her. “Ohfuck, yes, right there.”

Quinn Fabray: Quinn only let herself go at Rachel’s words (as it should be), lasting a thrust or two more until she felt the explosion rock her body. She growled out into Rachel’s shoulder as rope upon rope of cum spurt into the girl’s pussy, catching Rachel’s eyes in the mirror as she did so. This only added to the erotic intensity and Quinn gave one more thrust. “Fuck, Rae, take my cum!” She hissed, shooting one last rope of cum deep inside of her girlfriend with it.


End file.
